My Bodyguard
by Ashley.has.Arrived
Summary: Married to a FBI agent isn't easy at all.but when you love him that's all it takes...but 2 weeks away from him... living with your bodyguard and falling inlove with him isn't exactly being faithful...its called cheating and there's a reason you won't stop
1. The Trip

**Disclaimer-I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters. I do own the plot and the story-line. I own Serrina Seager and Julia Seager(original characters)**

**Ok my first story...(the only reason I didnt get to upload sooner...i guess my dad thinks computers are evil!lol)**

**Anydoodle **

Chapter 1-The Trip.

"Danforth...in my office...now!" the brunette chief yelled, her voice booming through the hall as it found it's way to Chad's office.

"_ooohh lucky me!"_he muttered sarcastically to himself. The amount of times he heard his name being called over and _over _again was getting annoying-except when it was his wife...on the island,bed,couch. "she is _something!" _thought to himself smirking as he closed his eyes trying to remember his wife in her lingerie, walking over to him and grasping his...

"DANFORTH!" his dirty thoughts were interrupted with..._once again..._his name being called by the chief. For a woman she had that manly effect on him...speaking of manly... "she looks kinda g..."

"Danforth get your skinny ass over here!" she shouted once again. There are times when he would often space out and just forget everything! Honestly for someone so smart he is kinda dumb.

"_so you get it Danforth?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Mr.Ghos is in town we need to...Danforth! What did I say?!"_

"_uhhhh...something about ghosts?"_

"_Got it?"_

"_yep!"_

"_you didn't hear a word I said did you?"_

"_Nope!"_

"So what did you want Seager?" he asked in a fake im-not-annoyed voice leaning his whole figure on the door way, using her surname.

"Well err...how would you feel if...youwentonaliitletriptoseattlefor 2 weeks?" the chief asked surprisingly nervous which was both a shock to Chad and herself.

"im sorry...uhhhh...could you repeat and like transform all the words so it doesn't say what I think it's saying?" he asked rather demandingly as fire of fury slowly grew in his dark brown eyes. He leaned off the doorway and sat on the leather love seat with his legs spread wide open and his head resting on his right hand.

"listen I know that with your wife being unprotected and all but im sure she can manage on her..." he was cut off by Chad's demanding voice.

"cut the sweet bull shit and tell me all about this little '_vacation_'" his voice was the most

unpleasant tone she has ever heard...if he ever said hello to your 12 year old daughter she would slap him and run upstairs crying. Just because she was the bearer of bad news, she could _never _be spoken to in that way and this definitely no exception.

Her slender petite body stood up sharply without warning before she matched his tone with a more dangerous one and spoke dangerously low. " listen Danforth this what your gonna do..." his mouth opened to speak in protest but she cut him off sharply.

"NO INTERRUPTIONS! Now...we will provide her with one of the best bodyguards in this field because we understand that she has a job that can't possibly up and leave...you are going to Seattle for 2 weeks...your flight is booked for Thursday and since today is Monday you have 2.5 days to fuck her or spend time with her or whatever shit you do...doesn't really matter..."

"What's this case about anyway? Just get straight to the point 'cuz this is fucked up...you can't deny that!" he said interrupting her even though she warned him...sighing again he started rubbing his temples slowly.

" Cage escaped... and the strip joint he's been running isn't exactly dandy and legal..." she explained but _once again_ she was interrupted.

"you mean he's been importing those Russian and Serbian under-age girls again?" he more like stated than questioned.

"yeah...word out he's looking for fresh staff...that's where you come in...your gonna go under-cover assssss..." she paused as she reached in her file cabinet and pulled out a huge-sized...file. "John Doe..." she smirked as she knew what he was gonna say next.

"John Doe...i mean who uses that anymore?!" he asked astounded at the name...all the dead people on crime shows always get named that when they don't know their real name.

_Knock knock_

"Come..." she responded sounding deeply annoyed at the person interrupting the little prank she was putting on Chad.

The petite blonde scurried in using her small hands to slam the door behind her.

"Hey Mom!" she sounded perky as she plopped on the loveseat next to Chad and stared at him admiringly...smiling in a freaky-stalkerish kind of way.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable he quickly got up scrunching up his nose before continuing. "yeah John Doe?! What the hell are you thinking!" he shouted making butterflies flutter in the blonde's stomach. Taking in his dark tux and shiny black shoes with his silver rolex watch...Ahhhhh...he was soo devastatingly handsome...and the whole afro thing that everybody though was kinda weird she thought it was SEXY!

"i was just kidding Danforth! All your info is in that little...well big file...now go and do something else than stand here with my hormonal daughter in her and have phone sex with you wife...shoos" she chuckled as she saw Chad's awkward blush appear on his cheeks.

"Yes Sir!" he said as he walked out but realised what he said as he could easily imagine his boss frowning seriously. He knew she hated the fact that everyone was treating her like a man...just because of her position.

"Reena...Sirreena!" he hoped that could fix his little slip-up. "Just go Danforth..." she said a little annoyed and amused at the same time. He was a quick thinker because her name was in-fact Serrina...Serrina Seager. No Wonder she would never seriously think to fire him...his quick thinking was a skill that all his dumb-ass co-workers needed around the department.

As soon as he was gone the 23 year old blonde shouted in frustration standing up and facing her middle aged mother.

"MOM!!how could you say that? In front of my future husband!" she pouted as folded her arms against her false chest.

Serrina chuckled at her daughter's out burst ignoring it with her other question.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"uhhhh to visit my err...beautiful mother?" she more like questioned than stated.

"you came her to see him didn't you?" her mother assumed...which was correct...her interrogating criminals weren't for fun!

"yeeeaaahhhh" She whined as she as she made her way through the door before her mother stopped her.

" Julia...he's married..." she warned pointing her finger at her daughter.

Her brown eyes flashed a show of hurt then determination, which went unnoticed by her mother...

"For how long?" she thought to herself as she walked out smirking.

**With Chad**

Chad sighed as he sat down on his high,black, leather computer chair, skimming through the pages of the file he had brought from her office.

He knew he had a choice to make...tell his wife on the phone OR tell her when he got home.

"Home" he said to no-one in particular as he decided to tell her at home...all about his little _trip._

**so that's it guys...i hope it didn't suck _that _bad. Please review! it's my first story so...err...yeah...**


	2. Author's Note anyone confused?

**Author's Note**

**Here is for anyone confused...**

**Chad is an FBI agent married to one of the H.S.M girls.(wait and see)**

**Serrina Seager is the chief of their department(so she is the chief)**

**Julia Seager (boss' daughter seem to have a crush on Chad)**

**And that's all!**

**Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon...im working on it so anyone with ideas? Somebody...anybody?**

**xox**

**Ashley**

**p.s im working on this one-shot so read if ya can!**


	3. I smell Cheese!

_**I HATE MYSELF 4 NOT UPLOADING EARLIER BUT I HAVE TO CHOOSE GCSE's AND STUDY 4 SATS SO SORRY GUYS! CHAPTER 2!!FINALLY!**_

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Chapter 2:I smell Cheese!

"A_ll you have to do is tell her! She wont yell...much"_

"_im sure she wont be angry about a complete stranger_ guy _living with her for 2 weeks!_ Come on!"

All these things were running through his head as he started digging through his _man purse _to find the silver keys his wife had finally trusted to give him, afterhe had lost the key to her 'Pontiac Ad G8 GT' car or has she referred to it 'mommy's didums.' and gotten it stolen! No wonder he got the Audi from her and not the more expensive ones.

Opening the French doors leading him into the hallway where coats were _usually _hanged but instead he went in, brushing his medium complexion on some of the weird looking paintings and instantly smelled the ambiance of Italian Lasagne with cheese dripping from it slowly as if torturing him. He must have been closing his eyes pretty long for him to think that cheese was torturing him!

"BABE! I'm home and I smell cheese!!" he shouted excitedly has his black leather jacket fell from his big hands and onto the L-shaped couch as he ran over to greet her from behind, squeezing her tightly.

"You sure know how to make me feel _special!" _she chuckled sarcastically as she took a spoonful of sauce into the wooden spoon she was previously stirring with. Imitating him in her best manly voice she said "Baby I smell cheese!" she laughed as she guided the wooden spoon to his mouth.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"So what movie you wanna watch?" Chad shouted from the living room into the kitchen skimming through the DVD's.

"uhhhh...what about ...'A walk to reme..." She was cut off by Chad's voice which already indicated that he already chose the movie. Much to her reappointment it was an action movie called...uhhhh...she didn't even remember. She frowned and let a huge sigh escape her luscious pink lips. Her dark brown eyes faded a colour lighter shade to to it's usual colour. He never listens. He never listens. He never _will_ listen.

Putting on a smile, hopefully covering her real emotions which she have done, not that much, over the past 2 years. Straightening her casual baby blue dress which stopped mid-thigh, she walked out and did what she did best, pretended to be happy...for God knows how long, coming out with a bag of chips with half of it drenched in ketchup and the other half lightly salted. Ketchup was hers.

She _loathed _salted chips and yet her husband didn't know it yet.

She hated the fact that all her girlfriends were married and their husbands were totally whipped...sprung...in love.

She wanted to feel what it felt to be Sharpay when Zeke kissed her: she always blushed, like Kelsi when Jason whispered sweet things in her ear( not that_..she was listening anyway!)_ and giggle responding to his honey-touched words.

She wanted that, she wanted love again. A huge sigh escaped her now dry lips. She didn't realised she hadn't been breathing through her mouth for the past 10 minutes. A habit she developed when she was in Pre-K and Jake Tribino said hi to her...she was all "h..hi.."

_DRIED LIPS!_

Chad's dark brown eyes that matched his wife, were glued to the screen watching intently as 2 men were having a gun-battle in the desert. He obviously didn't hear her sigh although it was incredibly loud.

Hoping to catch his attention once more she sighed again, and again and again. He never listens. He never listens. He never _will _listen.

"I'm going to Seattle for 2 weeks" a blunt voice shook her out of her trance.

"Wh..What?"

"I'm going to Seattle...for a trip...it's my job remember?" He chuckled as he watched her confused-disappointed face. Catching the 10 second preview of her inner thigh as she shifted for a better position.

He smirked. Perfect idea for a going away party which his grandma and his niece would _certainly not _be coming to!

"...can handle it..."

"really? Oh awesome! I thought you would like...get all girly and start crying..."

"you weren't listening were you Chad?"

"What? me..._never!_"

"You never listen to what I say...it's always what? Who? Where? When?..." She started getting a temper as anger flashed through brown orbs.

"What did you say?" he asked confused already. His nose scrunched up... "_i love ice cream...but it's soo cold!" _he thought.

"EXACTLY!" She exclaimed finally happy that he was getting her point of view.

"no...i meant What did you say a while ago..."

"UGGHHHHH!!" She screeched hitting 150km/hr. down the road of '2 fast 2 furious.'

"I swear you didn't say that...i think it was something els..."

"forget it...it doesn't matter anyways" she frowned admitting defeat and marched up their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

" AND I HOPE YOU CAN FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP TONIGHT 'CUZ YOUR NOT SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!" was heard with another...

"UGHHHHH!"

Chad gulped. He was scared shitless.

ASHLEYASARRIVEDASHLEYHASARRIVEDASHLEYHASARRIVEDASHLAAAYY

**SOOOO tell me what ya think? I know it was short but my dad is like telling to "get off in 5 mins." I'm already working on the 3rd chapter so don't worry. **

**xox**

**Ashley**


End file.
